CoinOperated Boy
by Blue-sama
Summary: Getting a new boyfriend while still on the rebound is never a good idea. But can Kairi resist when she's not only offered a boyfriend, but one that is absolutely perfect?
1. The Birth of Roxas

It was late. There was no denying it. No point in denying it, anyway. And on such a rural place as Destiny Islands, that means everything would be silent. It was. She sat quietly in her own, small room. Her aunt had long ago offered a larger room, but she refused. She didn't have enough things to fill it, and the empty space would just go to waste. Now, only in the blue glow of the television, the entire room was lit up, although not the pure soft light that allowed one to see details clearly. The television was mumbling something, although she didn't understand what it was. It was only on to comfort her, which it was failing at. She just couldn't forget what had happened.

---

"_I can't believe you!" Kairi hissed, her eyes narrowing, "How can you have all the time in the world for your precious_ _sparing, but none for me, your girlfriend!?_"

_"Kairi, you don't understand," Sora said evenly, responding to her harsh glare with a calm and blank face, "It's important to me. And I do make time for you. You're just being selfish."_

"_Selfish!?" she bellowed, knocking some of his treasures from his desk to the floor, smashing them. She stomped on them a few more times, before balling her hand into a fist and shaking it frantically under his nose. "You're you selfish one, you worthless prude!" _

_Sora opened his mouth to respond, but she wouldn't hear it. A quick slap to the cheek and a door slam later, and she was gone. _

---

"Sora…" she mumbled, her voice full of anger and sorrow. Why were men so stupid and worthless!? Why couldn't she have the perfect man, who knew how to treat a woman?

"Kairi, sweetie," came the muffled voice of her aunt through the door, "Can you turn down the TV? Jacob's trying to sleep." Kairi grunted a reply, and simply turned it off, laying down on her bed, staring up at the canopy. As almost every girl, she had always wanted a princess bed, and she had gotten one. Even though she wasn't too fond of it now, she just didn't have the heart to tell her aunt to get her a normal bed.

This wasn't her first fight with Sora, definitely not, but so far it was the worst.

---

_"Have you come to apologize?" Kairi snorted when Sora came walking up to her, Riku trailing him like a lost puppy. The two stared at each other a long time in silence. Riku shifted uncomfortably. He didn't understand things like this._

_"No," was all he said, before Kairi was knocked to the ground, a stinging in her cheek. She gasped, a hand flying to her cheek that was struck, before staring at him, bewildered. So did everyone else around._

_"Kairi," he said evenly, looking at her with hatred, "I'm sick of your constant nagging. We're over."_

---

After that, she had acted like an idiot. She had started blubbering and sobbing, never actually believing that Sora, _her _Sora, would actually dump her. It was impossible to comprehend! And not just to her. The story, along with hundreds of rumors, spread like wildfire through the islands, and soon people were approaching her, encouraging her to 'keep the baby' and 'give back the ring to the scum.' But now, she just felt lonely and rejected. And this definitely wasn't one of those fights they would just forget and make-up the next day. Sora had _never_ hit her before. He really did seem sick of her.

--0--

"Kairi, are you ever going to come out of your room? I have something I want to tell you!" Selphie whined pathetically from the other side of the door, banging on it. This had been going on for about twenty minutes. Ever since Sora had broken up with her, she only left her room to eat and go to the bathroom. Selphie often came over to check on her.

After a few more minutes of her whining, Kairi thrust the door opening, frowning and leaning against the wall. _"What?"_ she asked, irritated.

"W-well," she stuttered, blushing a bit, "I found something. I don't know if you'd want to hear it… It's about Sora…"

"Tell me," she said, annoyed at how desperate her own voice sounded. Selphie shifted uncomfortably, before ushering the redhead back into her room, before plopping on her bed.

"Well, you see, Kairi," she said, sweating, "It turns out Sora wasn't sparring… he… well…. We found out what he was really doing."

"What? Was there another girl!?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide with horror. Would he actually have cheated on her?

"Yeah…" the brunette whispered, "But! Kairi… It's not really a _girl._ Do you remember those commericial for the 'perfect friend' things?"

"Yeah…. So what?"

"Don't you see? _Sora made himself a better girlfriend using one of their products!_" Selphie hissed. At this, Kairi covered her mouth in shock, before plopping onto the bed, shaking her head. She was rejected, she lost to… to a _doll_?

"W-what is the doll like?" she asked, her whole body shaking. It just wasn't right. She was real, that doll wasn't! Why would the doll win?!

"Well, no offence, but she's adorable," Selphie said, "Cuter than any girl I've ever seen. She has perfect skin, absolutely no breakouts anywhere. Her eyes are blue, similar to yours, only paler, and there's something about her. Her voice is cute, too."

This being definitely not what she wanted to hear, Kairi started wailing. It wasn't _fair_! Why did this have to happen? Sora and her had planned out their entire lives! They were going to get married, and have three kids, and live on the Island.

"Don't cry, Kairi!" Selphie frowned, "I know how you can win Sora back!"

"How?! Tell me, please!" she cried, grabbing her friend's shoulder.

"Just get your own boyfriend!" she smiled, "Get yourself one of those dolls!"

"But they cost a fortune!" Kairi frowned, sighing. It was hopeless.

"You're in luck, then!" the brunette grinned, "You see, my mom's friend, the rich one, got her this gift card for one as a joke, even though it's the real thing. Mom got all embarrassed and threw it away, but I grabbed it with you in mind. So why don't you get back at him?"

The redhead just sat there, staring at her friend. Could she really get her Sora back? Would they go back to what they were before?

--0--

In the end, she took the coupon. The opportunity was just too good to pass up! So now she sat at the family computer, nervous as hell. She didn't want her aunt and uncle to know what was going on, so she waited until they left on a date and dropped off their son at a babysitter, thinking Sora would be over to hang out. Well, hopefully soon they wouldn't be disappointed. Sora would be back.

She sighed, and typed in the web address, and was soon greeted by a blast of color and sound. She jumped, and glanced around, making sure no one was coming, before remembering no one was home. She shook her head, before sighing, and frowning.

"Friend creator… Girlfriend creator… Ah! Boyfriend creator!" she said to herself, clicking on the appropriate link. Soon she was taken to another page, full of blanks that she needed to fill in.

And, only after a few moments, she was musing over what her new boyfriend would be like. In what seemed seconds, she was done. Kairi read over what she had put, and blinked. A lot of it sounded like Sora, even to the spikey hair, only not quite as much. She shook her head, and began tweaking his appearance, so people wouldn't be too suspicious, and Sora wouldn't think her a stalker or anything. Blonde hair, not brown. But she refused to let go of his blue eyes. She loved staring into them so much. She looked over the qualities again. Those would have to change, too.

Finally, after about an hour or so of tweaking, she grinned, having the perfect man just a click away. Then she stopped. A name. She needed a name for him! She shook her head, scowling. A name wouldn't be too hard, would it? For at least ten minutes, she just sat there, trying to think. But no matter what, only one name came to her mind. Sora. No! She couldn't put that.

"But maybe…." She said softly, pursing her lips, before grabbing a pen from nearby and a piece of paper from the printer, hastily scribbling Sora's name on a piece of paper. She tried rearranging the letters, but only came up with Rosa. She couldn't put Rosa! That was a girl's name! She blinked, staring at 'Rosa' for a moment, before grinning, and adding a letter and switching two letters. There, now she had a good name. Roxas. Roxas, her new boyfriend. She clicked the 'send' button and grinned, sitting back in her seat. For the first time in two weeks, things were finally looking up.

* * *

A/N: Er, just another idea. Eh, this one probably won't be that long, but it's not a one-shot. After I finished it, I reread it, and it reminded me of a mix between Chobits and Absolute Boyfriend(if you don't know what those are, don't worry about it.). But that's not where I got the idea. But oh well. I just wrote it for fun, and yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Want to tell me what you thought, at least? 


	2. The Arrival of Roxas

"Hey, Kairi!" Selphie called, waving from her vantage point, "We're going to the mall. You in?"

"Sorry, Selphie!" she replied just as loudly, "It's coming today! I have to be home, anyways!"

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had clicked the 'send' button. Two weeks she had to wait in agony, always going online to check it's progress online, making sure it would arrive on time. But, if she thought about it, two weeks was a relatively short time, especially since 'Roxas' would be custom made and all. Thankfully today her aunt and uncle were traveling into the city with Jacob for a doctor's appointment. Her aunt had also confided that she would take the time to get Jacob a bigger car seat. She was so excited for her package, the redhead found herself sprinting back to the apartment. She squealed upon seeing the large box. But her smile faded away slightly. It was too big for her to carry. Then a thought struck her. Maybe she could get her neighbor Wakka to help! She skipped to his door, and knocked boldly.

"Hey, Wakka! I just got this new package, but it's too heavy for me. Would you be a doll and hel-" she started, before gasping, her hand flying to her mouth. Instead of the red-haired dummy in front of her, Riku was opening the door, his long silver bangs almost completely covering his eyes.

"Hey, Kai," he said, leaning against the door. None of the guys ever called her 'Kairi.' Two syllables was apparently too hard for them to master. So she was just 'Kai.' "Tidus, Sora, and Namine went to the store with Wakka. I think it's stupid, but they wanted to try and buy some beer."

"Namine...?" she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Yeah, Sora's new girlfried. Well, not really, since she is a...ah..." he droned, before blinking and wincing, "Sorry. Er, I've been meaning to ask you... This thing between you and Sora... it doesn't ruin our friendship, right..?"

She stared at the ground, before looking at him, grinning. "Of course, Riku!" she laughed, before punching him playfully in the arm, "God, you are such a pushover! So, will you help me with that box over there?"

---

Well, at least now she knew the name of that damn doll, but she had yet to see it. Kairi sighed, and shook her head. How was she going to open this box? She would've asked Riku, but then he would've found out about 'Roxas', and he was terrible at keeping secrets. She quickly learned never to tell him anything, especially if it concerned Sora.  
She scowled, before grabbing at a part of it that was barely starting to rip. Then, it was like tug-of-war. She pulled, digging her sock-covered feet into the carpet, trying to rip open it. Finally she ripped part of it, but was sent flying onto the nearby couch, dust flying everywhere. She coughed and spit, reminding herself to force her aunt to dust when she got home. Kairi glanced up hopefully, and smiled. It was open! She hastily glanced at her boyfriend, soon gaping like an idiot.

He was gorgeous. His face was wonderfully shaped, as was his body. His hair was placed perfectly around face. There was only one problem...

"They sent him naked?!" she shrieked, quickly covering her eyes. Too bad she had already seen everything she needed to. And she had to say, she was pleased. She cautiously made her way over to him, careful not to stare too long at certain body parts. When she reached him, she knelt over him, and gingerly placed a hand on his face, stroking his cheek. His skin was softer than her cousin's. "So... how do I turn him on?"

She grabbed the manual, flipping through it for instructions. To start, simply speak his name. To run, simply insert a quarter every sixteen hours. I have to continue paying for this thing? she thought, scowling, even if she really didn't pay for him in the first place.  
She held her breath, gathering up her courage. It was just a name, wasn't it? It wasn't hard just to say it. But she found herself blushing, and turning away from him.

"R-Roxas," she stumbled, biting her lip. Curiosity overtook her. She wanted to know what he would be like.  
Soon, she was face-to-face with her new boyfriend, who was just opening his eyes. Pale blue. Perfect. She opened her mouth, about to say something she thought would be witty, but was interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers. It was better than anything she had experienced before, and it was just a kiss. If that was just a kiss, what would...?

She pulled away, staring up at him. He really was perfect. "You are..." she whispered, her brain unable to come up with anything decent to say.

"I'm Roxas," he said, in his angelic voice, "You must be Kairi. I hope I will be able to satisfy you in whatever you desire."

She blushed, and simply nodded, her tongue in more than just knots. Wait. Crushing on her doll wasn't part of the plan! She was trying to win Sora back!

"There's a mouse over there," Roxas said, interrupting her thoughts. His voice held no fear. Nothing of anything, really. But she wasn't really listening, and just looked over where he was pointing. She froze, covering her mouth, before errupting in a scream. She despised mice! Unfortunately, screaming wasn't the best thing to do. She did have neighbors.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Sora bellowed, bursting through the door. Later Kairi wondered how he managed to do that without breaking it. But she had no time to ask him, and Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and a pretty blonde girl raced after him, breathing heavily. Well, except for the girl. Roxas, upon seeing new house guest, polietly stood up, and was about to welcome them to the home. Unfortunately, by standing up, he showing just how naked he was, and that just threw Sora into a bigger fit.

"You jerk! You think it's okay just to come into houses and take advantage of helpless girl?!" he shouted, and stepped backwards, clearly intending to tackle Roxas and beat the shit out of him. But, before he could leap, the frail girl grabbed his arms, staring at him pitifully with her blue eyes.

"Sora, please! Don't fight!" she begged, her voice sickeningly adorable. Kairi's ex-boyfriend blinked, before sighing, and relaxing his body.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Namine."

Namine? _Namine? That_ was Namine? She didn't seem so great to Kairi! How could she have lost to this weakling? She looked like she would break at any moment.

"Excuse me, but I think there's been a misunderstanding," Roxas said, nodding, "You see, I'm-"

"He's the son of one of my aunt's friends, you see!" Kairi interrupted, laughing nervously, "His parents are divorced, see, and recently his dad has been having some financial troubles, ao he'll be staying with us for awhile. He's never really lived with his mom because she was abusive, so he forgot he just can't walk out of the shower naked with girls in the house. Sorry for the scare."

The room was silent for a few moments, before Sora gave the doll modeled after him a death glare. "Is this true?" he whispered, his face scrunched into a scowl.

"All of it," Roxas replied easily, chuckling a bit, "Sorry for making you all worry for nothing."

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you. I'm Riku," the silver-haired boy piped in, before being glared at by the brunette. He gulped, and looked down, losing his confidence. But, with the story not having any big holes they could tell with them slightly being tipsy, they just turned, and wabbled out. Sora grabbed his doll by the arm, dragging her out of the room, and Riku followed them like a lost puppy. Tidus and Wakka waited a moment longer, eyeing Roxas up and down, before nodding, and walking out themselves.

"I would seriously become gay for that hunk of man-flesh," Tidus grinned to his friend, before they closed the door.

Kairi groaned, leaning against the couch. Could this day get any longer? And, just as she thought that, her cell phone rung.

"H-hello?" she croaked, biting her lip.

"Kairi, dear?" her aunt's voice chirped in from the other side, "Goodness! I've been calling for ten minutes! Anyways, we just won a contest! Isn't that exciting? It's a cruise for three! I'm really sorry, honey, but would you mind if we went? I mean, you've just been so sad, lately, and-"

"Auntie, it's okay," Kairi replied, grinning from her end of the phone, "I don't mind. Have fun, okay? And tell Uncle and Jacob I love them, 'ight?"

---

"Kairi...?" Roxas asked, frowning as he watched her exited from the steamy bathroom, clothed in a towel. She blushed, seeing him, but didn't stop. He was just a doll.

"Yeah, Roxas? A-and...just call me Kai, okay?" she murmered, her gaze glued to the floor.

"Alright, Kai," he said, grinning at her, "Well, I was wondering where you want me to sleep, since it would be indecent for me to sleep in your room." Chivalry! She was so glad she gave him that!  
"Oh, right. The couch'll do, don't worry," she shrugged, before gliding over to her bed, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "G'night, Roxas."

He blinked, before smiling, and gingerly returning the favor, only on her lips. "Sleep well, princess," he whispered, before standing up and leaving the room. Kairi just blushed, and plopped onto her bed, covering her burning cheeks. How could anyone be so perfect?

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two! I don't usually update this quickly, but I had already had it written, so I decided 'Hey, why not?' I want to thank those who reviewed. It's really cool when you work fairly hard on something and people actually like it. (Many of you understand that feeling, right?) Anyways, that's the second chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	3. The Price of Love

"Good morning, Kairi!" she heard a voice say brightly from somewhere in the room. She moaned something, hugging her pillow more. It was Saturday, and she needed extra sleep, what with everything that was going on. But the other person wouldn't have it, and walked up next to her bed, shaking her. She protested loudly. "Come on, sleepy head. Just because it's a weekend doesn't mean you can sleep it away. You must have plans, right?"

"Sora, I've had a long week, okay? Can't a girl get a few more hours?" she whinned, burying her face. Then she froze. That was impossible. Sora couldn't be in her house! She jumped up, scanning the room for any oddity. Roxas, her new boyfriend, was standing by her bed, smiling at her. Even though she knew that smile and everything was fake, he seemed so genuine.

"Oh, it's just you, Roxas," the redhead sighed, running a hand through her long tresses. Thank God it was Saturday. If she had to go to school...

Roxas didn't move an inch. This made her worried. Was he defective? Was her perfect boyfriend breaking already? But! That couldn't...She didn't want him to die!

"Come on," she found herself whinning, shaking the doll, "You're just playing with me now, aren't you? You can't leave me! I still need you!" When nothing had changed, she found herself in the bathroom, her head inches from the cold stone of the countertop. No. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't even had him a full day! He couldn't be gone already.

"Roxas," she whispered, her hands trying to stifle her sobs and her legs shaking, "Don't leave me. Not yet. Don't be like Sora.." Kairi felt quite ill by now, but stumbled towards the kitchen. Maybe food would help. Then she could think of a way to bring her blonde angel back. It felt like ages when she had last ate. But how could she bring herself to cook with Roxas frozen in her room? Was he lonely? Scared? What did it feel like to be defective?

A knock upon the door brought her to her senses, and she rubbed her temples. She didn't need anything else to deal with, especially not one of the guys. It was the weekend, so couldn't people just leave her alone?

"Kairi!" her bouncy fifteen-year-old friend squealed once she was seen, and, without permission of any sort, strolled inside of the apartment. It wasn't suprising, though. Selphie was too good of friends with the redhead to keep any formalities. "So? Where is he?" Kairi nearly started sobbing again at how relieved she was. Finally, someone she could talk about Roxas with!

"He won't move!" she all but screamed out, "I've tried shaking him, but nothing! So now he's just standing in my bedroom, smiling at the wall!" And, as she suspected, her friend was immediately skipping into Kairi's room, whistling when she saw him. Despite only making him to make Sora jealous, the sixteen-year-old couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at how everyone was seeing Roxas. He was her boyfriend, after all.

"Working so fast?" Selphie teased, grinning like a loon. Kairi blushed, opening her mouth to explain, before Selphie completely turned away from her, and was feeling around Roxas's face, shoulders, chest, and back. Kairi flared up at this.

"What do you think you're doing to him?! How would you like it if someone practically molested you while you weren't all there?" she hissed, her hands in fists at her side. She couldn't allow Roxas to be taken advantage of like this!

"Kairi, chill," Selphie sighed, rolling her eyes, "He's a doll. He doesn't feel. But I figured out your problem. Bringing Prince Charming back to life will be a sinch." She blinked, her anger almost completely evaporating. That's right. Roxas was just a doll. She couldn't think of him as a real person. But she couldn't help it! Everything about him just seemed so real! How could he fake it all? He was the best actor she had ever met.

"Have you inserted your quarter for the day?" the brunette asked, stretching her arms. Problems like these weren't even fun to solve. She liked fixing things, and the praise that came afterwords.

"Q-quarter?" she echoed, before stopping. Of course! Every sixteen hours he would need a quarter to function. How could she have forgotten?

"And, because I feel sorry because your brain is only working at about one-fourth capacity," Selphie sighed, digging through a pocket, "I'll pay for today." She pulled out a round coin, before inserting it into a small, barely noticable slot dug into his lower back. Immediately, Roxas stood up straight, smiling at Selphie.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas," he said politely, "I'm going to be staying her for awhile. It's nice to meet you." At this, even the boy-afraid Selphie blushed.

"H-hi," she said shyly, before jumping up and racing to Kairi's side. She started jumping, squealing, and holding tightly to one of her arms.

"Oh, you found some clothes?" Kairi responded nonchalantly. The doll had apparently been busy last night. Now he was wearing one of her uncle's 'outfits', which consisted of a button-down shirt and dress pants. And even though they were far too large for Roxas, they looked even better than they did at the store. Selphie was swooning even more.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, his face changing into a frown. She heard the brunette supress a squeal, and Kairi laughed. She couldn't let him wear her uncle's clothes. They were too big and her uncle wouldn't appreciate it.

"Why don't we go clothes shopping for you today?" she suggested, trying to pull the younger girl off her. She was saving her allowance for Sora's birthday, when she was going to buy him that stupid new game system, but that was over with now. She turned to go, when Selphie grabbed her other arm with a death grip, dragging her closer.

"I swear, if you don't let me come, I will never speak to you again," she said dangerously, "My girl, you have just brought upon yourself a god!"

_A fake one..._ she found herself thinking, before pouting. She couldn't be thinking that! Besides, she should concentrate on the day's new task.

---

"Does this... look good?" Roxas asked uncertainly, turning slowly so the girls could examine him closer. They clapped their approval, and he disappeared behind the curtain again.

"I think we're attracting a crowd..." Kairi whispered to her friend, glancing around. More and more women seemed to be appearing, all for a glance at the handsome boy. And while she couldn't help but feel proud on Roxas's behalf, she also felt jealous. What if another woman tempted to steal him away? What would she do them?

"Looks like it," Selphie shrugged, before blinking, and squealing, "Oh! Kairi! I know! Roxas would look sexy with a piercing!"

"What?!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. Many of the bystanders looked at her oddly, and she felt her cheeks burning up. She waved hesitantly to them, before dropping to her seat, her gaze down. "I-I don't think.."

"Oh, come on, girl!" the brunette whinned, "You know he would look drop-dead gorgeous! Please! Please please please please please!!!" Finally, she simply nodded, her face buried in her hands. It would look good, but it just seemed too... bold for Roxas. He was so polite, and an ear piercing was so.

"Um, so are we ready to go?" she heard her boyfriend ask timidly above her. Selphie answered, and bounced to her feet, pulling the redhead along with her.

"Hey, Roxas..." Kairi suddenly asked, biting her lip, "How would you feel about a piercing?"

---

"This your first time?" a girl, looking about seventeen, asked, looking bored and unimpressed by Roxas. She had piercings all over. Several in her ears, one on her eyebrow, her mouth, her tongue, her nose, and her belly button, for what Kairi and Selphie could see. They suspected she had many more.

"Yes, actually," Roxas replied happily. He didn't fight at all with the idea. As long as it made Kairi happy, he had said.

Kairi, meanwhile, watched from a distance, shaking her head. This place wasn't for her! She wasn't one of these... these.. She didn't have a word for how terrible they were! They held no regard for the rules, no value for natural beauty, and they seemed to enjoy pain, for how many needles they stuck in each other to get those piercings! She had never believed she would be down in this section of down. She was a cheerleader, for crying out loud! What would happen to her image if anyone from school noticed her?

"Geez, it'll be okay," Selphie sighed, knowing why her friend was on edge. She found it terribly stupid, though. The only category she had ever fit into were the 'anime geeks', but the group had disbanded ever since their leader, Pence, had moved to Twilight Town. And what was two years ago. So she enjoyed a life without labels, except for the occasional sneer about Sailor Moon or DBZ, even though she hadn't watched those for at least ten years. Image just wasn't important to her. Besides, no one really cared about a dumb freshman like her.

"Let's just hurry and get it over with.." Kairi huffed, glancing at Roxas. This was so wrong! She didn't do the bad-boy thing! What would people say?

"I wouldn't want to mark such a pretty boy like him," a voice said beside Kairi, and she turned. Standing beside her was a man, no older than 19, with flaming long hair and green eyes. He had a piercing in his ear and his mouth. Selphie raised an eyebrow at him, and Kairi frowned.

"A-and why not?" she asked, gathering up her courage to speak. She didn't recognize him at all, so there wasn't a reason to pretend that she wasn't there.

"He's got a baby face, that one," the man explain, his speech slurred like he was incredibly bored, "He seems like the kind that would go wear a nice button-down shirt and become president or something like that."

"And who you are?" Selphie asked, frowning, "And Roxas can do whatever he wants! You're no one to tell him what wouldn't look good on him! He's hot!" The man just rolled his eyes.

"Axel! Hey, Axel!" another voice called, and a woman, about eighteen, rushed over, four or five bags in her hands, "There you are! Silly, don't just rush off without me!" Upon seeing the girl, Kairi froze.

"A-Aerith?" she gasped out, "What are you doing here? And who's he?" Aerith was a senior, and the head cheerleader at the school. She had long brown hair and green eyes, and was famous around the school for her very impressive portrayal of Juliet in last year's school play. So many people believed she had actually died, in fact, that someone called 9-1-1! But she had always been patient and good-natured, and it was impossible to comprehend that she would be seen with someone like this!

"Hey, you're that one Juliet girl, aren't you?" Selphie asked, tilting her head, "It was really good."

"Thanks," Aerith said brightly, flipping a few stray strands of hair back, "Kairi, it's so good to see you here! I just came for some shopping. Oh, this is Axel. Axel, say hello."

"Whatever," the redhead shrugged, looking the other way and folding his arms. Kairi couldn't believe it. Aerith was here in one of the most image-wrecking places on the islands, and she was barely batting a lash? And who exactly was Axel?

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend..." she heard herself say, and blushed. She didn't want to say that! She glanced at Aerith, and saw the older girl blushing as well.

"W-well...You see..." she stumbled, shaking her head. Axel stepped out from leaning against the wall, and rested an arm on her shoulder. "Axel isn't a boyfriend, really... He's...a...Well, he's a...er-"

"A doll," Kairi finished, glancing at the floor. Aerith had abandoned real men for a doll? Why? She was perfectly capable of 'catching' anyone she wanted! Why would she prefer a doll? And one with an attitude like this! Aerith nodded, before sighing. Axel wrinkled his nose, before rubbing it.

"Sorry, but I've got to go," she said, her voice a bit quieter, "I've got volleyball practice today. I'll see you tomorrow and practice, alright, Kairi?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Bye, Aerith! It was nice meeting you, Axel!" she shouted, grinning. She waited until they had left before dropping the grin. She didn't feel happy at all anymore. Aerith was her role model. Why had she just given up on real love like that?

"Kai, I'm all done!" Roxas beamed, interrupting her thoughts. He turned, letting the girls see his new piercing. It looked great, just as Selphie had promised. But while Selphie jumped and squealed around, assuring Roxas just how great it looked, she just sat there, watching him. It seemed so.. fake now. Everything. Roxas wasn't real. His smile and everything about him seemed fake now. Did she really want this? Could she buy real love for only a quarter a day?

* * *

A/N: Chapter three! Ah, someone asked if he was still naked, and I remembered I hadn't done anything about that. So... Now he has clothes! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! Really, it's because of you guys that I just stop because I already know the basic ending. Y'know, kind of the "I know how it ends, so why bother?" feelings. So..yeah! Thanks for reading! 


	4. New Faces and Impending Doom

* * *

"What? What do you mean?" Roxas asked, pouting. Why was Kairi doing something so heartless? Couldn't she tell he adored her? Was he not good enough for her? At his pout, she simply sighed, grabbing a nearby book and shoving it into a backpack. 

"Roxas, it's only for a few hours," Kairi groaned. She was late already. He was not going to be pleased. "Besides, you may just turn off during that time. If you're really lonely, you can go down the hall. There's an old lady there. Or, since that might look a bit suspicious, why don't you go across the streets to those apartments? If I remember right then Aerith lives there. You could probably talk to her doll or something."

"But, Kairi..!" he whinned, biting his fake lip. It wasn't fair! Just because he wasn't real didn't mean she could just abandon him! He could pretend to have feelings!

"Don't, please," Kairi sighed, "I have to go to school. Find something to entertain yourself with." And, without another word, she closed the door, leaving her boyfriend alone and confused in her apartment. Today was going to be far too long.

---

On Destiny Islands, there were two high schools. One ran almost more like a private school, even equipped with a uniform, while the other was, by most standards, second-rate. Kairi always had the fortune of attending the more private school. The teacher's weren't terrible, the food was actualy edible, and all of her friends attended. She actually enjoyed going to school.

"I hope he'll be okay.." she mumbled to herself, opening the front doors to the school. And, as expected, she was pounded by the sudden blast of noise. Good, that meant the bell hadn't rung yet. Last year, most of the students hung around outside on the grounds, as it was much better than being inside, but there were a few accidents and now everyone was required to stay inside before school and during lunch, or risk suspension. It had dampered Kairi's spirit, as she was still a freshman and wasn't used to not being able to enjoy the outside and play games with her friends. But no she was older, more mature, and so she would rather sit down calmly somewhere and discuss random topics than run around playing tag.

"Hey! Kairi!" Selphie squealed, waving frantically over the heads of her freshman friends. She waved back politely, but didn't stop to chat. She had a teacher to suck up to.

At the high school, there were about four or five teachers that everyone wanted, from the newest freshman to the oldest senior. They were just really good teachers. Luckily, Kairi had learned that one has to practically camp out by the school when registration time comes around. So she now had three of the 'perfect' teachers. But, unfortunately, at that time she was going out with Sora, so he, Riku, and the others also shared the same classes, as she dragged them along with her.

"Good morning, Professor Ansem!" she chirped, strolling into the man's classroom. He was old, with his hair starting to whiten, but he was a wonderful teacher. The school favorite, actually. He taught english, and was incredibly intelligent. While Kairi had absolutely no interest in the class, she signed up for his class anyways, thinking it would be easy since he was a 'favorite' teacher. She was completely off. He was one of the hardest teachers she had ever met.

"Oh, Kairi, good," he said, not even bothering to look up from the papers on his desk, "I was hoping to run into you soon. Ah, I am sorry, I should refer to you Miss Ba-"

"Er, Kairi's fine, don't worry," she said, now feeling nervous. Why did he want to talk to her? "So uh, what's up?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you would not mind a meeting at my office later today," he said, glancing up, "With your guardians, of course."

"Sir..." she said quickly. Were her grades not good enough? Impossible! She always had good grades! "Actually, sir, my guardians will be gone for the rest of the month..." This news startled Professor Ansem. He had always been one of those 'strict' kind of guys, with a specific view on how to raise children, especially teenagers. And leaving unruely teenagers at home for extended periods of time didn't sit well with him.

"Oh...?" he muttered, before shaking his head, "Well, no matter. Then you can come on your own. You are mature enough, correct?"

"Of course, of course!" Kairi giggled, before twirling around to head to her desk, before gasping. She spun too far, and almost fell, using her teacher's desk to catch herself.

Sitting in a desk was a man, boy more like it, no older than twenty. In fact, he looked like he could be a senior, but he looked nothing like any of the seniors she had seen. He had dirty blonde hair that he kept up in a faux mohawk, and his eyes were blue, except nothing like Sora's and Roxas' eyes. He had a cocky air about him, and was practically bouncing around in his seat like a five-year-old.

"P-P-Professor..?" she stuttered, taking a step back. Well, how was she supposed to act? She had an image to uphold, and this boy looked like he had just gotten his hands on some serious LCD. The boy's grin just widened, and he stretched his hands way above his head, before wavering a bit.

"Ah! Demyx! I have told you before," Professor Ansem sighed, "You have already graduated, so you can stop coming to school. And please, stop acting like you are, as the kids say, 'high.' You have frightened dear Kairi enough!"

"Her name's Kairi, huh?" he laughed, and she jumped again. She had almost expected a child's voice! He sounded as cocky as he looked, and almost reminded her of Axel, only... happier. "She's kind of cute. Hey, you single?"

"Demyx!" the teacher exclaimed, clearly upset now, "Please! Miss Bastion is a minor! That is illegal!" While he was no Roxas, this Demyx was fairly good-looking, in his own way, and for him just to practically ask her out... that had her blushing.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde responded, bored now, "When does your class start? You know I've got nothing to do... And Larxy's bugging me! Can't you just... y'know?" Larxy? What kind of a name is that? Well, then again, what kind of a name is Demyx?

"Demyx, please," the old man sighed, his face buried in his hands. _Poor guy_, Kairi couldn't help but think, _School hasn't even started and he's wasted._ "I'll talk to her after school, alright? I have a class to teach. Why don't you make yourself useful and get a job and a living for yourself? Maybe you should try and find a college! Anything but stay here and get in my way!" While Professor Ansem was usually cheery, almost like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, when he started using contractions, it was never pretty. Usually people backed off then, but she heard from a senior that one year a junior pushed him too far, and was hospitalized. Of course, that story had to have been fabricated, but at that moment, he looked like he just might start pounding Demyx.

"'Ight, 'ight!" Demyx said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. Apparently he knew the warning signs of the teacher, too. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, and stumbled over to the doorway. "You will deal with Larxy, though, right?"

"Out!" Professor Ansem bellowed, and the blonde was out of there. Kairi dared a glance at the old man, and her heart went out to him. Poor Professor Ansem. He probably had to deal with people like that all the time. If she was a teacher and had a student like Demyx, she would probably go mad.

"Professor-" she started, before a loud ringing interrupted her, and before anything else could be said, hundreds of students 'charged' down the hallway right outside, causing a horrid amount of noise. And, in a few seconds, her classmates walked in, as well. Professor Ansem greeted his incoming students friendly, his anger seeming to have disappeared without a trace, and she strolled to seat next to the window, placing her stuff down. Oh great. What would she do? Sora sat right next to her in this class.

Another bell interrupted her thoughts, and she hurried to sit down just as her teacher stood up. "Welcome!" he said, as he always did, "I know it has only been two days, but it seems like weeks, months, since I have seen you all last. I trust you have been well, yes? Before I start with today's lessons, I have wonderful news! Today we will be having another face join us!" Immediately, heads turned, all looking for that unfamiliar face, and he simply chuckled. Kairi leaned back, and heard the familiar whispers. The boys who sat behind her were betting again, this time on the gender of the new student.

"Professor Ansem!" Ariel asked, waving her hand in the air. She was a senior, and was only taking this class because she was a transfer student, so she didn't take it her softmore year. She was very pretty, with red hair and blue eyes, and on the school's swim team. Aerith had approached her for the cheer team, but she turned it down, for reasons unknown. To everyone else. Kairi knew. Earlier in the year they had been partnered together, and Ariel had accidently spilled about her crush Eric, who was on the soccer team. The cheer and soccer team practiced at the same time. "Is this new student a boy or a girl?"

He simply chuckled, and turned towards the door. "You can come in now!" he called, and Kairi heard everyone holding their breath. Of course! This was the first new student of the year, and it was already spring! The door creaked open, hesitant, and an unknown face entered the room. Cheers, along with some booing, filled the room.

The new student was a girl. She certainly wasn't a model, but she was... cute. She had long brown hair that stuck out at odd places, and bright green eyes that glowed through her forest of bangs. The school uniform hung off her, and didn't suit her at all. Her face was bright red, and she stared at the floor. Many would immediately assume she was an extremely shy girl, but Kairi knew better. She was just scared. Her old comforts were probably snatched away from her, and she was thrown into a foreign area. Anyone would be scared! Kairi was, at least, when she came to live with her aunt and uncle after her parents died.

"Students, students!" Professor Ansem sighed, trying to restore order, "Calm down, please! This is Olette Royal, and she recently moved from Twilight Town. She is a softmore, and please make her feel comfortable. Ms. Royal, you may take that empty seat next to Ms. Bastion over there..." This caused some murmuring from everyone in the classroom.

"Ah! Professor Ansem!" Peter squeaked, waving his hand in the air like a madman. Peter was a softmore, like Kairi, but definately not someone she got along with easily, although her guyfriends could talk to him. He acted like he hadn't grown an inch since he was ten, and was such a smart-aleck! He had curly red hair and blue eyes. "That's Sora's seat! She can't take it!"

"Wait until I call on you, please," he said calmly, "And yes, she can. Sora transferred to another period, so he will not be coming to this class anymore. Ms. Royal, please sit down in your seat so we may start class." The new girl simply nodded, and rushed to the empty seat, her face still bright red and her eyes still downcast. Kairi sighed. Obviously, it was her job to show her the ropes, to say. People were just dumping things on her plate lately, weren't they?

"Hey, Olette, right?" Kairi asked, although she knew very well the girl's name, "I'm Kairi. Wanna hang with me at lunch? I can show you around the place." Of course, Olette was a blessing, as well. Now she had a reasonable excuse to avoid all of her friends, especially Sora.

At Kairi's voice, she jumped, but now was staring at Kairi suspiciously. After a moment, though, she grinned, and nodded excitedly. "Of course!" she whispered, glancing at Professor Ansem, "I really appreciate it. I mean, I was kind of worrying that no one would like me."

"Don't mention it," Kairi beamed, before facing forward. Even though she was dreading this 'meeting' with Professor Ansem and possibly running into Sora, she was content and happy. She had just met a new friend, and another freak, and the day had barely begun. What would the rest of today have in store?

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Finally, _I finished chapter four. It seems forever, at least to me. Oh well! Well, this chapter had very little of Roxas, but hey! Look how many new people you now know! Oh, and Olette and Demyx won't always act like that. Olette was just nervous about her first day and Demyx... er, well...I have no excuse for him. And Kill-All-Flamers, there's your answer! ( If you could figure it out.) There will be Disney characters(although the non-human one's probably won't make an appearance as their own character. Maybe like a plushie.) Also, thanks for the review and suggestion. And everyone else, thank you a lot, too! So, I know I used 'professor' here, and most places just use "Mr." and so on, but c'mon. "Mr. Ansem"? Just not cool! Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, Demyx is _not _a doll. Uh, well, I could ramble on for a few more paragraphs, but I think I'm good for now. 3 Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! 


	5. It's a Doll's World After All

* * *

"What? What do you mean?" Roxas asked, pouting. Why was Kairi doing something so heartless? Couldn't she tell he adored her? Was he not good enough for her? At his pout, she simply sighed, grabbing a nearby book and shoving it into a backpack.

"Roxas, it's only for a few hours," Kairi groaned. She was late already. _He_ was not going to be pleased. "Besides, you may just turn off during that time. If you're really lonely, you can go down the hall. There's an old lady there. Or, since that might look a bit suspicious, why don't you go across the streets to those apartments? If I remember right then Aerith lives there. You could probably talk to her doll or something.."

"But, Kairi..!" he whinned, biting his fake lip. It wasn't _fair_! Just because he wasn't real didn't mean she could just abandon him! He could pretend to have feelings!

"Don't, please," Kairi sighed, "I have to go to school. Find something to entertain yourself with." And, without another word, she closed the door, leaving her boyfriend alone and confused in her apartment. Today was going to be far too long.

---

The door closed behind her, and Roxas just stood there, lost. She was gone, leaving to go to 'school', whatever that was. _Why?_ Did she care for school more than him? His pout grew and he walked to the door.

"M.. maybe I'll do what she says," he whispered to himself, "Maybe I'll go see 'Aerith's doll.'" He opened the door, and let himself out, hoping Kairi would be back soon.

---

"Oh... you're the cute boy," the red-haired doll said as he opened the door, looking unimpressed. Roxas simply shifted uncomfortably, and nodded. "Well, come in for a moment. Aerith is at school, but she won.t mind. Besides, I'm leaving in a moment."

Roxas felt himself glare. School. It was truly an evil place, for taking people like Kairi and this Aerith away! What was so special about it? But he nodded again, and stepped inside the apartment. It was quaint, bigger than Kairi's, but messy, with beer bottles and cigarettes everywhere. "Ah... where are you going..? And why-"

"-Is this place such a mess?" Axel finished, glancing back at him boredly, "Her dad drinks all the time, and her mother left with another man a few years ago. Where am I going? Out. You can come, I guess. You'll stick out, though." He paid little attention to the blonde doll, and grabbed a leather jacket from off the back of a couch.

"Ah... okay," he said hesitantly, "Will we be back in time for Kairi?" Axel rolled his eyes, and opened the door, holding it open.

"Sure. Whatever, can we just go?" he groaned, and Roxas nodded. Axel didn't seem like such a bad guy.

---

"Well, look who decided to drop it!" a man laughed, causing Roxas to jump. The two dolls had been walking for a little while, chatting, when Axel suddenly turned into a dark, horrible alleyway. Roxas had no choice but to follow. And, as if they were once part of the wall, at least three humanoids, either dolls or actual humans, stepped out, grinning. The one who spoke had long blue hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed for months. His eyes were yellow, and he had a scar from his forehead to his cheek, between his eyes.

"Yo," Axel said boredly, stretching, "What? No Larxy today?" The others glanced at each other, and one of the others - a male with long brownish-pink hair - scoffed, turning the other way.

"You didn't hear?" he gruffed, "She's decided to come clean, and she got picked up by some old guy." The other one, short blonde hair with a goatee, nodded, sighing.

"Oh, how awful," Axel yawned, sounding like he could care less about 'Larxy,' "Anyways, for better news, this is Roxas. He's a new doll 'round here, and doesn't know much about anything."

"That's not true!" Roxas cried, finally gathering up the courage to speak. He knew plenty of things! He knew how to cook, clean, and many other things Kairi desired of him! Who were these people to question him?

"Shaddup," the brunette said lazily, "You don't know nothing. I'm Marluxia, the 'beast' over there is Saix, and blondie's Luxord." Luxord mumbled a greeting, but was more interested in playing with his earring, stroking it gently before pulling on it. Roxas didn't say a word, and looked away, trying to gather up his wounded pride. Who were these people? They were horrid! Why would Axel want to be around them?

"Soo..." Saix sighed, breaking the short silence, "Does he even know what we do..?" Axel responded with a shake of his head, and everyone groaned. Luxord stood up, dropping his hand from his ear, and staring down Roxas.

Roxas gulped, and inched away slowly. But, before he could do anything, Luxord strode over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and whispered something in his ear. The younger doll's eyes widened, and he saw all three of them in a different light.

---

Kairi stretched, before waving goodbye to Olette. She really was a nice girl. She loved video games and anime, though, so she would fit in with the boys and Selphie a bit more than her. The brunette hadn't complained through when Kairi was telling her everything about being a cheerleader and stuff like that.

Cheerleading practice had been cancelled, as Jasmine, a senior and one of the best cheerleader, sprained her ankle during the last practice. Why everyone else could practice, though, she didn't know. It was fairly stupid, but she wasn't regretting it. Hey! Now she had more time for Roxas today. She couldn't wait to see him! He was absolutely perfect! She practically started skipping when she saw the familiar apartment she lived in, and, what seemed far too long to her, she reached the door.

"Roxas!" she cried happily, opening the large piece of wood that hide her boyfriend from her, "I'm home! How was it-" She stopped, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

"Oh... Hi, Kairi," Roxas said, fairly weakly, as Axel was placing bows in the blonde's hair. Apparently Aerith's doll had been very busy while they were gone. Roxas had been squeezed into one of Kairi's more revealing outfits, and had a very bad make-up job. He wasn't openingly complaining, though, although he did look in a sour mood.

"W-w-what are you doing to him?" the 15-year-old finally managed to squealed, her face bright red. How could anyone _do _that, just ruin his masculinity?

"Oh... You don't think he looks cute?" Axel asked dryly, looking at her boredly. Then again, she had never seem him anything else. Well, maybe a little happier when Aerith was around. He finished putting a pale blue bow in his hair, and took a step back to admire his job. He smirked, before walking towards the door, towards her.

"Sorry, cutie," he chuckled, "We just needed something to do. Hope you don't mind." And, without another word, he left, leaving behind a furious Kairi and a slightly confused Roxas.

---

"Kairi...? Can I come in?" Roxas piped in, peeking into her room. Kairi glanced up from her fashion magazine, and nodded, refusing to look him in the eye. She had managed to clean him up, but he was protecting Axel, saying he was really a good guy! Really! And then he said he wanted to hang out more, and gave her puppy dog eyes! How could she refuse...?

Roxas smiled, like a puppy who hadn't seen his master in a few hours, and trotted into the room, plopping onto the bed next to her. He whistled lightly, but didn't say anything. Kairi blinked, before frowning suspiciously.

"Alright, mister, spit it out," she sighed, "You just... you seem so more relaxed... more... happy today. What happened...?" Roxas grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Nothing really," he yawned, "I just met a few some people... Axel really isn't that bad, Kairi. Ah.. Would..." He blushed slightly, and glanced at the floor. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I-I mean in the same bed. It's lonely out on the couch... I promise I won't do anything."

Kairi's eyes widened, and she blushed, ten times deeper than he probably could, and simply nodded. It was like a fairytale! Besides, she almost liked him more relaxed. He seemed more.. natural, almost like Sora was all the time. She felt a smile grace her lips, and quickly banished it. No! She was still mad at Sora! Then again... Wasn't Roxas just a tool to get him back?

Roxas grinned, before scooting over next to her, laying down. She soon followed, and turned off the lights. As he promised, he did nothing, not even speak. But, that only left Kairi to her own thoughts. Roxas... he was just a tool. She was only using him... She shook her head, forcing those thoughts away, and closing her eyes. Roxas was there for her, something Sora had barely ever managed to accomplish, and she would keep him... at least until it was time for her true love to return.

**-End Chapter Five-**

* * *

A/N: Ah! Sorry, sorry!(x10) It's been like, over a month. I'm ashamed. Life kept getting in my way. Although, this chapter kind of sucks.. o-o I was originally thinking of something totally awesome, but my notes _and _the original chapter were lost, so I had to redo everything. So, sorry it sucks. But! On the bright side.. you do meet three new characters. Ah... before you ask, I don't remember what Luxord said to Roxas. o-o You'll find out... eventually.. So, I apologize again for such a late chapter(and a sucky one at that) and hope you can forgive me. Want to comment, though? 


End file.
